Run Away Spy
by P2tbAnimeGirl
Summary: What happens when a spy for hire is sent on a mission to sneak into the Akatsuki lair?  Will this rebellious ninja fall for the mysterious Itachi Uchiha?  A revised version to my old "Run Away" Story.  Enjoy this ItachiXOC One-shot!


**Disclaimer**: **Naruto and all of its main characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Authors Note: This is the edited and revised version of my story. This was my first story, posted almost a year ago. I've grown as a writer and decided to correct all of the errors in the older version of this story. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Feedback is enjoyed! ^_^

Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat? Well I was learning this lesson the hard way.

All you really need to know about me is my name: Black Cat. Okay, so it's not really my name, it's the name that I mostly go by though. You see, I'm called that by most of my comrades because I'm bad luck, and everyone's always comparing me to a cat. Like when they said my curiosity will be the death of me, just like the cat. They're right though, it more than likely will be the death of me!

Right now I'm running for my life! Jumping from tree to tree in an attempt to out run the members of a secret S-rank organization called "Akatsuki". Why am I being chased? Well I was caught spying and looking through some files. Now you may be asking why I would do such a dangerous and stupid thing, and I honestly don't have a very good answer for that. I'm a spy for hire, I get a job and I run head first into it. Not my best quality.

Anyways, things were going pretty well for a while there. I probably would have gotten away without any problems too, if it hadn't been for that annoying guy in the orange mask. He was the one who found me and shouted, "Hey Tobi found a pretty girl! Tobi is a good boy!" And that brought us to right here, right now as I ran for my life. I had mentally cursed Tobi out for finding me in the first place. It can't be helped now though. All that I can do is keep on running away. And that's that.

"Going somewhere Kunoichi?" A voice like ice said. With lightning quick speed a hand reached out and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Before I could process what the heck was going on, I was violently jerked backwards and slammed against a tree. The cold, unforgiving blade of a kunai pressed against my throat.

"So what am I going to do with you?" He mused, cold voice unchanging in tone. His crimson eyes looked down on me. Chills ran up my spine as I looked into them. I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer in headlights at the moment.

"Well I could put you through Tsukuyomi, it's been a while since I've done that." He continued. My brain was on overdrive, using every ounce of knowledge I had to figure a way out of this sticky situation. I was smart enough to know that if he used Tsukuyomi on me, that I would be screwed. Only an Uchiha could break another person's Tsukuyomi, and I was clearly not an Uchiha. As quickly as I could, I preformed the needed hand signs.

"Fire style, flower fire jutsu!" I shouted as I spited fire at the Uchiha, who was only arms length away from me. Probably a bit shocked, he dropped the kunai and jumped out of the line of fire. But as he jumped, his body transfigured into a murder of crows. Trying to take advantage of the moment, I darted in the opposite direction running as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Why do you continue to run? You're already caught in my Genjutsu." He spoke. The next thing I saw was the world around me melting away as his Genjutsu went into effect. A deep blood red moon replaced the sun and the landscape changed into an endless wasteland. Chains sprang up and caught me, wrapping themselves around me like snakes. I tried to fight against them, but it was no use, I couldn't move.

"Go to hell!" I snapped bitterly at him. There was no way out of this. I was toast and was more than likely going to die here.

"Well I have a feeling that you'll be heading there sooner than I." He said darkly, the smallest hint of a smirk playing across his lips. I just glared at him, a dangerous move on my part. What was the point in fighting him? One way or another I going to wind up dead; I just hoped it happened quickly. But with my luck, it would probably be a long and painful process.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi. I control everything here. Space, Time, Matter. I control it all. The pain you feel here is as real as any in the real world." He explained with that frozen voice of his. The murder of crows flew in front of me, piecing themselves back together to reform the Uchiha's body. I noticed that this time, instead of having a kunai in his hand, he had a sword instead. There it was, the tool that would take my life.

"Fine. Go ahead and finish your job. Not like I really care…" I spoke, all the fight had left me. My response to his death threat didn't please him. I could tell by the look he was giving me. Did he expect me to fight to the end or something? Too bad, I didn't feel like wasting the energy on something as hopeless as this.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I have something else in mind." He replied.

"Wha-" Before I could ask him what he meant, his lips meet mine! Like a computer on overload, It took my brain a moment to process what had just happened. I melted away in his kiss though, I couldn't help it! And I felt guilty for it. Here I was kissing an S-ranked criminal!

What force possessed him to do that? He was _supposed_ to hate me! He was _supposed_ to kill me for spying on the Akatsuki! Heck, we didn't even know each other! What on earth was going on inside his mysterious head?

And while a swarm of emotions and thoughts swam through my head, there was a part of me that felt like this was meant to be. Like that cliché fairy-tail moment just occurred where we kiss and fireworks go off. It felt like were supposed to be together. But I absolutely knew that no matter what this could never be. We came from different sides of the battle field, so to speak.

As he took his lips off of mine, the world of Tsukuyomi disappeared. I was alone in the middle of the forest, the Uchiha was nowhere in sight. I touched my lips gently with my fingers. Confusion, thoughts, and feelings were all still fresh in my mind. I was trying to sort everything out in my mind when I heard his voice, cold and dark. I couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, but I could hear the words crystal clear. Almost like he was standing right next to me.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I look forward to meeting again, Miss Black Cat."

I don't exactly know why I didn't freak out at him. Maybe it was because of the kiss… But I believed him. After all, there were just so many ways for me to slip into that low security base of the Akatsuki's. That is if I don't get caught.


End file.
